


Amy's Not Gay (Well, Maybe She's A Little Gay...)

by minnie_mcgee



Category: Dorothy Must Die Series - Danielle Paige
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Pining, Short, but i often wonder, i actually hate this series, no one will see this bc no one is part of this fandom anyway, what would have happened if danielle paige didnt try to ruin my entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie_mcgee/pseuds/minnie_mcgee
Summary: Ever since she first started school, Amy has been obsessed with Madison Pendleton.Not in, like, a weird way or anything.Madison bullied her. They were enemies. That's it.
Relationships: Amy Gumm/Madison Pendleton (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Amy's Not Gay (Well, Maybe She's A Little Gay...)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but Amy is gay for Madison don't @ me.
> 
> Homegirl rly talks abt Madison every other line and expects us to believe she's into Nox,,

Ever since she first started school, Amy has been obsessed with Madison Pendleton.

Not in, like, a _weird_ way, or anything.

Madison bullied her. They were enemies. That’s it.

Amy’s not gay. She’s _not_. She’s liked plenty of boys. She liked Dustin, and Pete, and Nox. So there. She’s not gay, and she doesn’t have a crush on Madison Pendleton and that’s the end of it.

But… it _is_ kind of odd how she can never get Madison’s face out of her mind. And how when she lies awake at night, more often than visions and worries about what will happen to Oz and what she needs to do, come thoughts of Madison. _I wonder what she’s doing right now. Is she thinking of me? Has she had Dustin Jr. yet? Are her and Dustin Sr. still together? Does she miss me?_

But that doesn’t mean anything. Madison bullied her for years. Amy hates her. It’s just hate.

And if sometimes, when she kisses Nox, she thinks of Madison…well, that doesn’t really mean anything.

When Amy is sent back to her world, her first thought other than her mother is Madison.

_Will she be relieved to see me? Was she worried about what happened? Will she even care at all?_

When Amy and Madison make up, all of the feelings Amy had tried to push down come up to the surface in a way they never have before.

Okay, so maybe Amy is a _little_ gay. It’s not like it matters either way. Madison would never want to date her, so who cares?

And Amy has Nox. A boy! Who _likes_ her. She doesn’t need Madison anyway.

She’ll just get this mission done, go back to Oz, and never see Madison again. It’s fine.

And then, of course, Madison, Dustin-less, gets stuck in Oz, with Amy and her sort-of boyfriend.

And it changes everything.


End file.
